mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Holhol1235
A Smilie'll Never Say Never!!! --MySims Cutie 142 14:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't have nits! Just li'l bugs in me hair! I'll just say yes,}} A pie isn't a pie when frozen But if ya like, I guess you could!}} }} Sorry Pickled Eggs }} I don't like youKendal345 ... Could you pull me out of it? I'm saving myself some trouble and asking you before any of the harder challlenges.}} }} Dovashy: Flutterborn They See Me Trollin' Hi I'm Finola and I need help. :( could you make my sim for me? or do you know someone who can for me? Thanks Ms Admin Partygurl135 (talk) 01:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Please read Reply Reply I spy with my little eye... Happy Birthday! }} Spelling Auschwitz }} Hey! I havent been on here in a while so I just want to refresh my memory of this. So I'm GoogleDoodle (please don't call me that call me Abby :P) I do play Mysims PC and the others such as Agents :D What games do you have? Waddle Waddle }} Me busy. :( hola me puedes desir como crear esse muñeco x faYulihet (talk) 16:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC)yulihet drtdf 16:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC)16:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC)16:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC)16:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC)Yulihet (talk) 16:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC)yulihet ASESINO! Manasyin Warmech 'Cause every night I will save your life...and every night I will be with you....... }} (๑・ω-)～♥” }} }} Everybody do the FLOP!! MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 21:05, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Misscomunications Hi, it's Limmy (and i forgot how to speech bubble again). Um, I'm here about the SS thing. I ended up being really late with it, but i supposedly sent a message through your ask on Tumblr with a link to my gift.... (sorry if ask wasn't the right thing) I'll try sending the link to you through Skype, or if you're online/are on chat sooner, I'll just PM you the link there. (Also; appologies i haven't been on skype in 500 years)..... ---- ~Limited2gal Management 18:42, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Soundtrack Hi theree, I'm pretty new on this wiki, but I wanted to say that the soundtracks posted on this wiki all have bad links. I've reuploaded all the soundtracks on YouTube as asked by the owner of these videos :D Well, here's the link; http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmRxyMGonFsQiG7LVApnpQN2J6BarI8R3 Hope you liek m :3 Byebye, --YeeMeYee 16:09, January 29, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Since you're the only admin active lately (You're the only one I've seen) I've started this talk. Admin So, what is it like being an admin? Hey Hollie. I'm making a word bubble but the result never showed up correctly. What could ever be the mistake? Please respond as soon as possible. Cmv2003 (talk) 00:07, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Have a nice day. }}